The War for Dimension X
Zurück zur Episodenliste The War for Dimension X ("Der Krieg um Dimension X") ist die 86. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die achte Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Zähe VerhandlungenIrgendwo, irgendwann in der Dimension X sind die Salamandrianer G'thraka und Mona Lisa in zähe Verhandlungen zu einem militärischen Bündnis gegen die Triceratonier vertieft, die sie zusammen mit ihren Gesprächspartnern als gemeinsame Feinde haben; doch die andere Verhandlungspartei - die Kraang, angeführt von Sub-Prime - ist alles andere als gewillt, sich auf einem Krieg mit den Triceratoniern einzulassen. Als die Verhandlungen zusammenbrechen, sind die beiden Salamandrianer drauf und dran, sich neue Verbündete zu suchen. Als sie aber die Turtles als Kandidaten erwähnen, reagiert Sub-Prime auf der Stelle und lässt die beiden als Feinde der Kraang gefangennehmen. thumb|200px|"He's baaack!"Indessen anderswo, irgendwo im Weltraum, machen sich die besagten Turtles und ihr Freund Professor Honeycutt im Stealth Shuttle der Ulixes auf, um den Standort des zweiten Bauteils des Schwarzlochgenerators zu bergen. Dazu müssen sie sich in die Dimension X begeben und dort Kontakt mit den Utroms aufnehmen, weil diese ja den Generator vor langer Zeit in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatten. Mit einem eingebauten Dimensionsportalprojektor öffnen sie ein Loch im Raum-Zeitgefüge, versetzen sich so in die fremde Dimension und landen das Schiff dort auf einem Asteroiden. Doch dort zeigt sich, dass die örtliche Atmosphäre dem Gehirn des Professors extrem zusetzt und ihn so in Verwirrung stürzt. Mit diesem Dilemma vor Augen verwandelt sich Michelangelo prompt in sein Alter Ego Savage Mikey zurück und übernimmt die Führung. Jedoch bemerken sie nicht, dass sie bereits von einer Kraang-Sonde bespitzelt worden sind... thumb|left|200px|Meet the Utroms!Savage Mikey führt seine skeptischen Brüder an eine Stelle, wo sich scheinbar nichts befindet, um dann mit einem Steinchen einen Tarnschirm sichtbar zu machen, der das geheime Hauptquartier der Utroms verbirgt. Dort treffen sie auf eine Gruppe von bewaffneten Utroms, angeführt von Bishop, der sich als alter Freund von Honeycutt entpuppt. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt haben, führt Bishop die Freunde zum Hohen Rat der Utroms, um ihnen ihr Anliegen vorzutragen. Die Ratsmitglieder erzählen daraufhin die Entstehungsgeschichte von Kraang Prime und der Rasse der Kraang, bei denen es sich einfach um Utroms handelt, die von Kraang Primes telepathischen Fähigkeiten korrumpiert wurden. thumb|180px|Schau mal, wer da einmarschiert!Als die Turtles den Rat während ihres Gesprächs wissen lassen, dass sie einen Teil des Schwarzlochgenerators gefunden haben, reagieren die Utroms mit Entsetzen und beraten sich über die Pläne der Turtles und ihrer Freunde, diese unheilvolle Maschine zu zerstören. Bevor es jedoch zu einer endgültigen Einigung mit den Turtles kommen kann, teleportiert sich plötzlich ein Kraang-Überfallkommando mit Sub-Prime an der Spitze in den Raatssaal. Ein wildes Scharmützel bricht aus, in dessen Verlauf Sub-Prime die Queen der Utroms kidnappt und sie durch eins der Teleportale mit sich nimmt; doch Michelangelo und Raphael können ihnen durch das sich schließende Portal gerade noch nachfolgen. Angesichts dieser Krise schiebt der Rest des Utrom-Rats schnell alle weiteren Diskussionen beiseite und mobilisiert ihre kärgliche Armee, um ihren korrumpierten Artgenossen den Boden heiß zu machen. thumb|left|180px|Ein Wiedersehen mit Mona LisaIndessen gelangen Raphael und Michelangelo dicht hinter den Kraang in Sub-Primes Operationsbasis. Da sie mit Vorsicht vorgehen müssen, verlieren sie schnell die Spur von Sub-Prime und der Queen, doch gleich darauf bemerken sie (sehr zu Raphaels Freude) die Anwesenheit von G'thraka und Mona Lisa in einer nahegelegenen Gefängniszelle. Als die beiden Salamandrianer vom Grund von Raphaels und Michelangelos Hiersein erfahren, machen sie aus ihren Zweifeln gegenüber den Utroms, welche sie in den gleichen verdorbenen Schlag wie die Kraang einordnen, keinen Hehl; doch mit einiger Arbeit können die beiden Turtles ihre Verbündeten davon überzeugen, zumindest ihrem Wort zu vertrauen und so der Queen gemeinsam zur Hilfe zu kommen. thumb|180px|Bishop vs. KnightSub-Prime versucht in der Zwischenzeit, das Wissen um den Schwarzlochgenerator aus der Queen herauszuquetschen, doch diese weigert sich standhaft. Sub-Prime will nun zu härteren Methoden greifen, als Michelangelo, Raphael, Mona Lisa und G'thraka in seine Kommandozentrale einbrechen und die Wachen ausschalten. Sub-Prime fordert sogleich Verstärkung in der Form eines Dracodroiden an; doch ehe dieser das Befreiungskommando überwältigen kann, treffen Leonardo, Donatello, Honeycutt und die Utroms vor Ort ein und beginnen die Kommandozentrale zu belagern. Die gesamte Kraang-Garnison der Station mobilisiert sich und liefert sich ein heftiges Gefecht mit den Utroms und ihren Verbündeten, und Bishop sich ein extrem persönliches Duell mit Sub-Prime (einst selbst ein Mitglied des Utrom-Rats und nun ein freiwilliger Verräter an seiner Geburtsrasse). Im Verlauf des Kampfes kann Raphael den Flugantrieb des Dracodroiden sabotieren; die Roboterbestie schmiert ab und stürzt direkt auf Sub-Prime hinunter. Als die Kraang-Truppen die Niederlage ihres Anführers miterleben, verlieren sie ihren Mut und treten hastig den Rückzug an. thumb|left|180px|Das AbschiedsgeschenkFür ihre Hilfe gegen die Kraang belohnt die Utrom-Queen die Salamandrianer mit ihrer Freundschaft und die Turtles mit dem Standort der beiden verbliebenen Bausteine des Schwarzlochgenerators: Einer von ihnen befindet sich im Kosmischen Ozean des Planeten Varuna, das zweite Bestandteil auf der verlorenen Welt Magdomar, direkt am Rande des bekannten Universums. Zwar bedeutet das wieder die Trennung zwischen Raphael und Mona Lisa, doch ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss - begleitet von den Kommentaren seiner Brüder - versüßt den Abschiedsschmerz bis zum nächsten Treffen. Zitate *'G'thraka': Wir teilen einen gemeinsamen Feind. ... Die Triceratonier sind überragend, aber wenn wir die Streitkräfte unserer beiden Rassen vereinen, könnten wir sie aus der Galaxie ausrotten. Mona Lisa: Ihr werdet es von großem Wert zu schätzen wissen, solch großartige Krieger wie die Salamandrianer auf eurer Seite zu haben. Kraang Sub-Prime: Was?!? Seid ihr Leute wahnsinnig?!? Wir Kraang nehmen andere Planeten für nur einen Grund ein: Um von den Triceratoniern weg''zukommen - ''nicht um sie zu bekämpfen!! Mona Lisa: Indem ihr den Kampf vermeidet, bringt ihr Schande über eure Spezies. ... Sub-Prime: Das ist ja die Hauptsorge der Kraang! "Ehre"? Oh, bitte! Habt ihr die Triceratonier gesehen? Diese Kerls sind riesig!! Mein Ratschlag an euch ist: Entfernt euch so weit wie es nur geht von ihnen und findet euch einen netten Planeten zum Mutieren. Mona Lisa: Du ekelst mich an, du weicher rosa Feigling. Sub-Prime: Hmm... ich frage mich, ob ich damit leben kann? Oh ja! Ja, das kann ich. *'Fugtoid': Um die Utroms zu finden, müssen wir ... äh ... da entlang! [läuft gegen einen Stein] *'Bishop': Wer seid ihr?! Wie habt ihr unsere Geheimbasis gefunden? Und warum habt ihr mir einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen? *'Rook': Ich stimme dafür, das Parlamentärverfahren 43/296 in Kraft zu setzen. Leonardo: Leute! Keine Diskussionen mehr! Wir brauchen Action!! Bishop: Das ist keine Diskussion. Parlamentärverfahren 43/296 bedeutet den totalen Krieg. Utromdroids - macht euch bereit! *'Bishop': Es schmerzt mich zu sehen, wie tief du gefallen bist, Knight! Kraang Sub-Prime: Dieser Name bedeutet mir nichts! Ich bin jetzt Kraang Sub-Prime! ... Bishop: Du warst einmal unser größter Held! Du warst ein wahrer Bruder! Sub-Prime: Ach, um Kraangs Willen! Jeder hasst die vollständige Untertänigkeit zu Kraang Prime, bis sie es ausprobieren! Bishop: Du bist ein Verräter, Sub-Prime! Und du wirst fallen!! *thumb|240px|Ein versüßtes Good-Bye!Raphael: Nun, äh... wenn wir mal wieder zusammen auf dem selben Planeten sind, möchtest du vielleicht mal ausgehen? Mona Lisa: Wohin ausgehen? Ins All? ... Ich gehe mit dir überall hin, Raphael. Leonardo: Ich kann Mutanten wie Karai völlig verstehen. Aber außerirdische Echsen? Donatello: Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters, Bro. Savage Mikey: Worauf wartet ihr? Jetzt ist die Zeit für die Bussi-Nase!! Trivia *Bishops Verletzungen während seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Kraang Sub-Prime sind eine unsubtile Andeutung auf die [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_(Film) Terminator-Filmeihe]. Vorkommende Charaktere en:The War for Dimension X Kategorie:Episoden (2012)